


now we is stressed out

by fthyuck



Series: weird shit by lu [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cowboy Tyler, Horses, I WANTED TO POST THIS ANONYMOUSLY BUT, ITS GOLD, LITERALLY, M/M, Smut, Whipping, cowboy josh, i dont even know how to tag this, jenna is a horse skfjfjgk, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthyuck/pseuds/fthyuck
Summary: "WHAT THE FUCK JESS"





	now we is stressed out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetics/gifts).



"Wow, Ty, ah's damn exhaested, cuss it all t' tarnation." Josh wiped th' back of his han' acrost his fo'ehaid an' sighed, cuss it all t' tarnation. Th' hot Texas weather c'd git t'a man, as th' duo had larned af'er countless days of it beatin' down on their backs. Josh rubbed Jenna's long nose wif his free han', laughin' as th' mare flicked her haid an' trotted off. He hopped down fum th' fence an' glanced at Tyler, removin' his hat. "Howsabout a beer?"

Tyler, nevah bein' one t'deny a nice, cold brew nodded, stan'in' up fum his place in th' bed of his truck an' gwine fo' th' main house. Upon interin', he removed two beers fum th' refrigerato', placin' one in front of Josh befo'e poppin' th' lid on his own, as enny fool kin plainly see. "It's a dadburn fine day, ain't it?" Josh nodded an' set his hat on th' table. "Yo' knows we kin't be doin' thet agin, partner. Ain't nobody out hyar in th' South approvin' of some god dadburn homos. ah's a proud South Car'linan, sarved mah country fo' six years-"

"Cut th' republican bullshit out." Tyler grabbed him by th' jacket wifout enny warnin', fo'cin' their lips togither. He may be cornfused about whut's happenin' between th' two; howevah ho'niness defeats cornfushun ennyday. An' fo' a seemin'ly homophobic Trump suppo'ter, Josh didn't protest.


End file.
